masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaidan Shepard (MR)
} - ME:AHL= } - Adult (Future)= } }} |caption1= |homeworld=Earth |born=Kaidan Anderson Shepard November 18, 2187 Huerta Memorial Hospital, Presidium Commons, Presidium, the Citadel |died= |also_known_as=*Junior (by his friends) *Kay *Child Prodigy *Heir of the Shepard Family *The Crown Jewel of the Milky Way (Alliance News Network, Westerlund News, Future Content Corporation, Citadel NewsNet) |class= |rank(s)= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=*5' 1" (154.9 cm) (child) *5' 4" (163.8 cm) (pre-teen) *6' 3¼" (191 cm) (adult) |weight=*102 lbs. (46.2 kg) (child) *112 lbs. (50.8 kg) (pre-teen) *216 lbs. (98 kg) (adult) |blood_type= |hair_color=Dark brown |eye_color=Blue, later hazel (altered) |skin_color=Light |cybernetics=L3 implants |family_members=*General Williams (maternal great-grandfather) † *''Unnamed grandfather'' † *''Unnamed grandmother'' *John Shepard (father) *Ashley Williams (mother) *David (younger brother) *Ethan (youngest brother) *Carolynn (sister) *Abby Williams (maternal aunt) *Lynn Williams (maternal aunt) *Sarah Williams (maternal aunt) |era(s)=Post-Reaper War era |occupation= |notable_facts= |affiliation=Shepard family |mentors=Jack (Biotics instructor) |apprentices= }} Kaidan Anderson "Kay" Shepard is the eldest son of the legendary John Shepard and Ashley Williams. Born on the Citadel space station in a post-Reaper War era, he grew up during the galaxy's reconstruction effort. Because of his relationship to his famous father, Kaidan had a life of great privilege and affluence, causing him to struggle with his father's legacy and feeling pressure that was heaped upon him by others; these expectations fueled his desire to be acknowledged as his own person and not simply as Shepard’s son. In 2198 CE, when he was eleven years old, Kaidan grew up during the early stages of the Great Galactic War between the Interstellar Republic and the Yahg Empire when the yahg launched a full-scale invasion, during which he was the target of multiple kidnapping and assassination attempts. Because of the threats against his life, Kaidan and his siblings were taken care of by their maternal aunt and grandmother while his parents led the war effort. Later, several individuals, including Dr. Liara T'Soni, received a vision in which an older Kaidan was a leading figure. As the batarians wanted to dominate the galaxy for themselves, they saw Kaidan as a threat to their plans. Biography Early life and John Shepard, Kaidan's parents]] Kaidan was born one year after the Battle of Earth, in which his parents, Ashley Williams and John Shepard, both renowned soldiers in the Systems Alliance military and the Citadel Council’s two human Spectres served in the Citadel Allied Forces during the Reaper invasion that ended in a pyrrhic victory in favor of the coalition. Their victory resulted in the destruction of the Reapers and most synthetic life. Soon thereafter, he makes his first debut as a newborn infant being held by his mother with the first name of Kaidan, a name he shared with the late Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, an old friend of his parents who fought alongside them during the Eden Prime War. One week after his birth, he is held by his father and proclaimed that his son’s destiny was his own but that he would nevertheless be kept safe from any harm the galaxy’s horrors would try to inflict on him. He immediately became a matter of public interest, and news of the birth was spread throughout Citadel and Alliance space. In his youth, Kaidan and his younger siblings were raised mostly by Shepard, a respected public figure who has long since retired because of his injuries as an admiral. Ashley, meanwhile, remained in the military and was promoted to the rank of captain and was unable to be at home for long. On one snowy morning, Kaidan and his siblings rushed to greet their mother who came home for shore leave, excitedly asking her to play with them. A Hero's Legacy The Scarlet Festival .]] Several years later, when classes at school were dismissed for the holiday, Kaidan and his brothers David and Ethan were seen taking a shuttle ride home with their friends from the Tayseri Ward. David complains about getting detention again while Ethan passes the time by trying to tell jokes, though Kaidan seemed to be preoccupied with preparing for the upcoming entrance exams for junior high school and wonders what tomorrow will bring. Soon, they are warmly greeted by their maternal grandmother. When the household receives a holo-vid from their mother, the boys were ecstatic to learn she was coming home for shore leave. Possible future In 2198 CE, Shepard had a vision of his son Kaidan as a tall young man standing in the middle of a large crowd of mixed species, looking to him for guidance and peace, unifying the galaxy as his father once did. Javik had a similar vision, only this time Kaidan was surrounded by what looked to be his comrades-in-arms. When Liara saw this, she saw that he was among the friends who surrounded him and supported his goals. However, when Ka’hairal Balak investigated, he was very displeased to see Shepard’s son, whom he believed that if any of his offspring rose to power, the batarians could never become the dominant power of the galaxy. After the yahg were defeated, Liara revealed that the envisioned Kaidan rising to power was the reason for the Great Galactic War. Personality and traits Kaidan’s personality is derived from both his parents, although Liara T’Soni noted that he takes more after his father than his mother. Being generally well-spoken, friendly and polite, he shows a great maturity for his age. Kaidan is also strong willed and determined like his mother; he even has a fascination of poetry. At the same time, however, Kaidan has a fierce temper similar to his mother’s and is quite stubborn, often causing him to not back down from an argument unless proven otherwise. Kaidan apparently doesn’t like being teased, as he finds it irritating when he’s called "junior" instead of his given name. Despite their similarities, Shepard and Kaidan differ in a number of ways: whereas Shepard grew up as an orphan, Kaidan’s family is always there for him; whereas Shepard had no friends as a child, Kaidan has many friends; whereas Shepard had to work hard to get to where he was at, Kaidan's talents come to him naturally. Kaidan has a close attachment with his parents, having great respect for his father and was even pleased to hear from Liara, Tali’Zorah and Garrus Vakarian about how he physically resembled Shepard. However, it is also shown that Kaidan has a close yet distant relationship with his mother ever since Ashley’s career as a soldier changed with her captaincy. He loves his mother and is overjoyed whenever they spend time together, but life in the military sometimes prevent Ashley from being around all the time. Although Kaidan is understanding of his often absent-mother, deep down he resents the idea of carrying on the Williams family tradition and opted to follow a different path than hers. Because of all this, Kaidan initially questioned the meaning of being a soldier due to the fact his mother’s duties kept her away from home for extended periods of time. Eventually, when Kaidan is finally exposed to the horrors of the Great Galactic War during the Scarlet Festival and realizes the sacrifices soldiers had to make, his relationship with his mother improves significantly and resolves to carry on his father’s resolve of protecting the galaxy’s newfound era of peace he helped establish. Appearance Kaidan has a light skin complexion, and inherited the dark brown hair from his mother. He has blue eyes and the shape of his father’s face. He has straight hair with one side parted on the left side of his face while the other part is banged on the right side of his forehead. As noted by Liara T'Soni, he bears a striking resemblance to his father. Skills and abilities Powers= *'Biotics:' Having been designated as a biotic at a young age and personally trained by Jack, Kaidan can manipulate dark energy and create mass effect fields through the use of electrical impulses from the brain. |-| Abilities= *'Acrobatics:' Kaidan is very acrobatic, able flip to evade incoming attacks and cross obstacles, making him a slippery combatant if confronted. *'Expert Detective:' If suspecting something's wrong or if someone is lying to him, Kaidan utilizes his intuition to make him a highly skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert Mechanic:' As a child, he was tutored by Tali'Zorah and thus grew up highly skilled in vehicles' operations and general engineering. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' From a young age, Kaidan demonstrated hints of being extremely intelligent, showing a keen and analytical mind on par with a salarian, which aids him in biological and other scientific-related knowledge as well as solving advanced mathematical equations and outsmart Samantha Traynor when playing chess (his childhood friend Andrea Taylor even noted he could easily pass advanced placement tests without cheating). Appearances in other media Novels *''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' (First appearance) Quotes ''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy *(about his nickname)'' "My name's 'Kaidan,' not 'junior!'" *''(to his father)'' "After all, we have our memories and our feelings. And the most important thing of all is that our hearts are connected." *''(to his mother after realizing his dream)'' "The countless innocent people we are born alongside and grow up with, what it means to protect them… It all meant a lot to dad. I want to take good care of them like he did, mom. No matter who we are or where we come from, I’ll ensure dad’s dream of ensuring the peace he made for us will be preserved. I promise you." *"Yes, I changed my father. But he also changed me, my brothers and my sister. Will that be enough? Well, we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" Trivia *Kaidan is voiced by American actress Colleen Clinkenbeard (kid/pre-teen). *He is named after Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, an L2 biotic who accompanied his parents John Shepard and Ashley Williams during the Eden Prime War. *As mentioned before, Kaidan inherited his father’s facial features and eyes, as seen when Liara remarked that both Shepard and his son looked almost identical. *Kaidan apparently has a close bond to the ''Normandy'' crew, both past and present, as they played a part in his upbringing: **He calls Tali'Zorah vas Normandy "Aunt Tali", and freely accepts hugs from her. **Whenever he visits Tuchanka with his family, Wrex asks Kaidan to call him "Uncle Urdnot". **James Vega calls Kaidan "Little Loco", and taught him how to speak Spanish. **He refers to Garrus Vakarian as "Uncle Garrus". **Joker bought Kaidan toys and candy. **He is close to Jack, as she taught him how to effectively hone his biotic talents. **Dr. Karin Chakwas occasionally does Kaidan's medical examination. **Liara T'Soni and Miranda Lawson are Kaidan's tutors in history, science, literature and mathematics. **He is childhood friends with Jacob Taylor's daughter Andrea Taylor. **Grunt, Samara and Zaeed Massani often protected Kaidan from danger. **Kasumi Goto sometimes sneaks Kaidan cookies and pastries from the bakery shop on the Citadel, and also taught him how to speak Japanese. **He enjoys playing chess with Samantha Traynor; according to Sam, Kaidan beat her on his first try. **Steve Cortez showed Kaidan how to fly a UT-47A Kodiak drop shuttle during one of his visits; both he and Steve were later scolded by Ashley. **Javik was insistent on teaching Kaidan how to fight, although he did learn aikidō from his maternal aunt Sarah Williams. *Kaidan considers the asari to be quite attractive. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Systems Alliance Category:Children Category:Siblings Category:Legends articles Category:Shepard family Category:Williams family Category:Biotics